Senior Year!
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: Sequel to TRSHJB! The Wildcat's are back for their final and freshman year of high school at East High. They got through the summer, but can they get through the school year? TROYELLA, Chaylor, Zekepay, Rate Ryan, Kate PatxOC
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL TIME!!**

**Yes, this is the sequel to "Their Real Summer Has Just Begun!" I'm so excited! This one is ALL about senior year, and Patricia's freshman year at East High. Sounds interesting, right? Lol**

**And quick poll: Do you want me to do a day-to-day story (of course, it's not going to be a SUPER long story if you guys want that) or do you want just some events throughout the school year and stuff? I'm leaning towards some events throughout the school year.**

**So, yeah, that's really it for this author's note…but I do have to say that I'm really excited to write a sequel for my first story! Hopefully this one is just as good! : )**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, nope. : (**

* * *

The newly painted halls of East High were silent; waiting for the students, both old and new, to walk through the front doors and bring them back to life. The pencils were sharpened, basketballs filled with air, and the stage polished and cleaned. Now the only thing missing were the students.

A short while later, the freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors slowly started to walk into the school, chatting with friends about what they did over the summer. Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie came into the school, smiles on both of their faces and new school supplies in their bags. Clearly, they were the most excited about the new school year.

"Wow, East High hasn't changed a bit," Gabriella commented at the colorful red and white halls as she looked around.

"Yeah, it looks the same," Taylor agreed. She looked over at the bulletin board that was at the front of the school. "But it looks like Sharpay is already here."

Gabriella followed her gaze and saw the totally pink board for the drama club's notices and up-coming events. "Then this year should be exciting. She's the president this year."

"Then you and Troy should be having so much fun!" She said sarcastically. "Speaking of him, where are the boys? We were supposed to meet them and pick up our schedules."

"Troy mentioned something about him and the team doing something together before homeroom, so we're going to meet at my locker and they'll get their schedules without us."

But what the girls didn't know is _how _they were coming in.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is safe? I seriously don't feel like getting killed on my first day at East High."

The basketball team, including Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, along with a few other senior players were all standing in the parking lot, ready with helmets and protective gear to skate into East High. Troy's younger sister, Patricia Bolton, was coming along for the ride, and she was started to get a bit freaked out.

You see, every year at East High, the senior members of the basketball team did something crazy on the first day of school. This year, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and the others decided to roller skate through the halls and scare the freshman and cause mayhem. Patricia asked them if she could come along, thinking it would be fun. But now, she was starting to have second thoughts.

"Seriously, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, what if you crash into something and die? You wouldn't be able to graduate and stuff." She said, trying to get them out of doing it.

"No can do, Pat. We _have_ to do this. It's kinda like our duty to past players and students. Plus, you wanted to do this. Have some fun with it!" Troy exclaimed.

"I know I wanted to do this, but it was before I knew you were planning on doing crazy stunts! I don't want to die from roller skating!"

Chad covered her mouth with his hand and spoke as she squirmed to get out. "Okay, so here's the plan. I'll take the twerp on my back and then you guys can do whatever. The rest of the team is waiting by the front doors to let us in, that way we don't run into the doors. About five minutes 'til the late bell, we'll meet in the gym and pick up our schedules. Does everybody agree?" Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, except for Patricia who kept squirming. "Then let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

The chatter among everybody stopped suddenly when the front doors opened and the boys came flying through the halls, with Patricia on Chad's back. Papers flew all around, some jumped out of the way, and everybody started whooping and shouting at them, laughing.

"Danforth, you better not do any stupid stunts with me on your back! If you do, I will hunt you down and haunt you for the rest of your life!" Patricia shouted.

Around the corner, Gabriella and Taylor were standing at Taylor's locker, discussing things about the yearbook and the Scholastic Decathlon when they heard Patricia shout.

"Was that-" Taylor started to ask, but her question was answered when she saw the two come around the corner.

Patricia noticed it was them standing there. "Tay, Gabby, HELP! He's going to kill me!"

The girls rolled their eyes. "Sorry, you're on your own, Pat! There's nothing we can do!" They saw Patricia pout as Chad speeded through the hallway and almost crash into a door that suddenly opened.

Laughing, they turned their attention back to their conversation. "So, if that was Chad, where's Troy?" Taylor wondered. Before Gabriella could answer, she was suddenly swept of her feet and flying down the hall. Squealing in surprise, she looked at the person who had picked her up. There was a pair of blue eyes glancing back and forth from her to the hallway. Troy.

"Troy! Put me down!" She scolded, but smiled at him at the same time.

"Sorry babe, but I'm going a good 100mph, and I don't really want to slow down. After all, if I _did_ put you down, you would probably go flying and get hurt, and I don't want that to happen. So you're staying right where you are." He dodged a locker door that flew open.

She gave up. "Fine, but, watch out!" She squealed again when he was headed for a wall.

"Don't worry about it, Gabs." He assured and jumped over a pile of books that had been abandoned in the hallway. Then he nodded to a kid who had said "Yo, Troy!"

"Is anybody else doing this?" She asked. "Because I don't want you to run into anybody."

"Yeah, the seniors on the team," He answered. "It's a tradition." Gabriella had to roll her eyes at this. "What?"

Before she could answer, she felt Troy's skate get caught on something on the floor – she couldn't make out exactly what it was – and Troy's eyes went wide, trying to figure out how to not fall. But, they both went flying to the ground. Troy held onto Gabriella and put himself beneath her so she wouldn't get crushed. They landed with a _thump_.

"Ouch, my back," He groaned with his eyes squeezed shut. Then he opened them and looked at Gabriella. "Are you okay? I _knew_ it was a bad idea to carry you around, knowing how much of a klutz I am-"

"Troy, I'm fine! At least you're wearing a helmet," she said and tapped the red and white wildcat helmet on his head.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"I'm positive." She assured. "Now we better go get your schedule!"

After they got Troy's schedule and found that they had a lot of the same classes together, they headed for homeroom. You'll _never_ guess who they had for their teacher…

* * *

"WHY ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF PUNISHMENT FOR THE HAPPIEST YEAR OF MY HIGH SCHOOL CAREER?!"

"Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not somewhere you can shout like a baboon! Now, sit down before I make you!"

Ms. Darbus.

Troy chuckled silently at Chad. He glanced over at Gabriella, who had found Taylor and the rest of the girls – Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielson, and Kate Davis – and they were obviously talking about either the latest fashions or the latest hunks in Hollywood that they were swooning over. He saw that Sharpay had pictures on her phone, and he got a glance of Zac Efron and Robert Pattinson. Everybody said he looked like Zac Efron, but he always laughed and disagreed.

"Sorry Ms. D," Chad muttered under his breath. Only Troy had heard him because they were in the same seats as last year. Then he started a conversation with the boys about basketball and other random things.

The bell interrupted the conversation and he sat down, stealing a glance at Gabriella before the freaky drama teacher started giving out detentions on the first day of school. She smiled at him, and he gave her the famous 'Bolton Wink' and turned back around.

"Welcome, young thespians, to your final year at East High! I'm sure you're all very excited about having the opportunity to have me as your homeroom teacher again," Chad glared at her back since she was facing the other side of the room, "and even more excited for finishing your career at East High and moving onto college. Now before we start talking about plans for the drama club and this year's Fall Musicale, which may I add that we've had some wonderful ideas presented to the drama club this year-"

"Yeah, that's just wonderful," Chad whispered and leaned up close to Troy's head so that he could tell him something. "Dude, _please_ tell me that you're not planning on doing any musicals this year. I mean, we have to concentrate on our basketball for U of A! Plus, why in the _world_ would you want to do something with, with that!" He nodded his head towards Ms. Darbus. Unfortunate for him, she heard him.

"Mr. Danforth, it seems that you have taken a great amount of interest in this year's musicale, am I correct?"

"NO!"

"Then I recommend that you close your mouth before I close it myself with duct tape," She glared at him and continued on with her rant. The class gave a chuckle at Chad, who had wide eyes and stared at her in shock. "Now, I all expect that you have all matured over the summer because I have much higher expectations of your behavior and work. And the rules of no cell phones still follow. Just because I transferred a grade doesn't mean I don't have the same rules."

Chad groaned silently and dropped his head on his desk. "Please, somebody tell me what I did to deserve this cruel punishment…"

"Danforth, I thought your behavior matured over the summer!" Darbus snapped at him, and he quickly sat up and pretended to sit like an angel. "By the way, please do something with that mess on your head that you call hair. It would probably help you act more like a young adult than a young child."

Before she could continue, the bell rang, ending homeroom. The students quickly gathered their things and raced out of the room, not wanting to confront Darbus again that morning.

When Troy got outside of the classroom, he leant on the wall and waited for Gabriella to come out. He saw Chad scurry out of there and run to his next classroom, probably really freaked out from Darbus's actions this morning. Then he saw Gabriella pop out of the crowd, probably searching for him. He quickly got off of his place on the wall and walked over to her, putting his arm around her waist and continuing to walk to their next period, talking about their exciting homeroom this year.

* * *

Patricia walked out of her homeroom and looked at her schedule. She had Gym with her dad next, and she couldn't wait! She quickly dropped her books off at her locker and made her way to the gym. As she turned the corner, she bumped into a figure and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." She heard a male voice say. She looked up and saw the cutest guy she had ever seen. He had blonde hair that was cut to his head, and the bluest eyes, like Troy's. She stared at him for a moment, but realized that he had his hand in front of her and she took it and smiled at him. He helped her up and she brushed off the dust off of her shorts and shirt.

"It's okay, I'm just being my klutzy self." She giggled to herself. "I'm Patricia, by the way."

"Well, hello there Patricia, I'm Sam. I just moved here from Vermont." He told her, and grinned at her. "Do you happen to know where the gym is? I have it next period, and I don't really want to be late."

"_Wow, he has the same first period with me," _Patricia thought. _"Maybe we have some other classes together too!"_

"Yeah, I was actually just heading there too. It's my next class," She smiled at him. "Come on, let's go there together."

"That sounds like a great plan," His smile got a bit brighter. "I have a feeling that this is the start of a great friendship."

Or was it the start of something more?

* * *

**THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!!!!! Lol**

**Anyways, the school day is going to be split into the next chapter and even the third chapter…I'm still planning everything. But, I hope you guys liked it! Was it okay, or could I have done better? And the next update should be sometime probably between now and the beginning on January…Christmas break! : )**

**Well, review! Like the last story, 5 reviews!!**

**Abbey xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Wow, almost 2009…that's crazy! 3 years since HSM1 came out…how time flies.**

**So, here's the second chapter! It's the first day of school, part two. And do you want me to start naming the chapters or just keep them as like "Chapter 2"? Just wondering. Haha, I might have a random question at the beginning of every chapter. : P**

**And somebody asked me who would be playing Sam if this were a movie…I haven't decided yet, but it's either one of the Spouse twins (probably not going with it, though) or somebody that looks like Dylan Efron. I hope that clears things up! : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry.**

* * *

The first period gym class was sitting in the bleachers, talking while Coach Bolton, went to retrieve the class roster. Patricia was sitting with her best friends Victoria and Emily in the first row. They were talking about their homerooms, and cute boys that they had seen so far that day.

"So Pat, I saw you walk in with that cute guy over there," Emily commented, smirking in Sam's direction. He was busy talking to some of the guys in the class, who she didn't recognize. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"Pat?" Victoria interrupted her thinking.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her attention back to her friends.

"Looks like somebody has a crush!" The girls both sang with teasing smiles.

"What? No I don't!" Patricia defended. "Plus, I just met him. Why would I have a crush on a guy that I just met?"

"It's possible, though," Emily said. "You keep glancing at his direction, and you totally blanked out when we told you we saw you talking to him. Just admit it, you have a crush!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Ha! See, told you that you did!" Victoria said, triumphant.

"I hate you guys, especially you, Tori." She mumbled and looked around the familiar dream, thinking to herself.

* * *

_With the group of guys…_

"Wow, East High's gym is _huge_," Sam commented as he looked around, amazed.

"You're saying this like the gym back at your old school was the size of a piece of paper," One of the other boys, whose name was Tommy, teased.

"It was." Sam joked, and the group shared a laugh.

"Hey, what's up with you and that girl you walked in with?" Donny Dion **(A/N: one of the new HSM people in the third movie, so you know.)** asked. "And what's her name? She's pretty hot."

"Oh, that's Patricia Bolton. We kinda bumped into-"

"Bolton?! Is she related to Troy Bolton?" Jimmy 'Rocketman' Zara questioned, interested in knowing if his basketball idol had a younger sister in his grade. _"This has great possibilities if she is,"_ He thought to himself, smirking on the inside. _"I can date her, and then get married, and that means I would be related to Troy! What a great idea! You, Rocketman, are a _genius."

"Um, I don't really know," Sam answered. "I didn't know she had a brother."

"Dude, she doesn't just have a _brother._ Troy Bolton is a basketball god here at East High. He's captain of the team and he has been captain since he was a sophomore. He's a senior this year." Donny exclaimed.

Before Sam or anybody else could reply, Jack came back into the gym with his clipboard. "Okay everybody, line up! Then, we're going to go over some rules and requirements…"

* * *

It was Sharpay's (and all of her friends') lunch period, and she was stopping at her locker to put her books away when she saw a blonde girl standing behind her. She raised her eyebrows and turned around, her ice queen attitude coming on. Why was this strange girl –who had no sense of fashion- standing behind her?

"Who are you?" Sharpay asked, not very impressed with the girl's appearance.

"Hello Ms. Evans, I'm Tiara Gold. I just transferred here from the London School of Dramatic Arts **(A/N: I totally forget where she came from…just bear with me. Sorry if I get anything wrong.)** and I saw that you needed a personal assistant," She said with a clear British accent and she held up one of the papers that Sharpay had posted around the school. "And I think that I'm qualified enough to take that position."

"Let me think about it. For now, write up a one page essay on the importance of theater, single spaced. I want it in my locker by lunch tomorrow." She shut her locker. "Now, I just have one question for you. Have you ever performed-"

"Shar! I need help!" Patricia came running up to the two girls with a frantic look on her face. "There's this cute guy, and I need help to impress him!"

"Oh my goodness! This is a crisis. I'll call the Sharpettes and we'll help you." She said to the young Bolton before turning her attention to Tiara for one last time. "I'll talk to you later, um, girl with a British accent." She waved at the girl before walking away with Patricia, asking for _every _detail.

Tiara stood there, jealously in her eyes. How did this mysterious girl have such a close friendship with Sharpay, _her_ idol? The girl looked like she was a jock-type. She had to learn who this girl was, and fast.

* * *

The rest of the Wildcats were sitting at the lunch table, laughing about their crazy homeroom period.

"Dude, Darbus is even crazier than last year. She must have gone home to her home planet and learned how to torture us all this year." Zeke said and took a bite of one of his cookies that he had made everybody. "She freaked me out."

"She freaked _you_ out?! Dude, she didn't tell you to get rid of your hair!" Chad exclaimed, putting his arms over his hair.

"Yeah, everybody knows not to tell Chad to cut his hair. He'll wig out!" Troy joked, and everybody started laughing again while Chad just glared at them all.

"Moving on, has anybody seen Sharpay? I told her that I had cookies for everybody, and she loves them." Zeke asked.

Everybody said either "Nope, haven't seen her" and "No", while Chad was the only one who said "Who cares? More cookies for us." That earned a slap on the head from Taylor and Kate, who were sitting beside him.

"Leave it to Chad to say something like that," Ryan commented, and everybody chuckled.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors slammed open and everybody turned their heads to see what was going on. They saw a frantic looking Patricia running away from Sharpay, who was running towards her –in four inch heels- carrying a completely pink outfit with matching shoes and accessories.

"But Pat! This would look so cute on you!" Sharpay shouted at her.

"It's PINK!" She shrieked and ran towards the Wildcat group, hoping to find safety there.

"EXACTLY!" Sharpay said as if it was the most obvious reason it would look cute.

They shared a laugh at the two and then Patricia came running behind Zeke. "Zeke, tell your crazy girlfriend that pink is the enemy!"

"We've been trying to tell her that since kindergarten," Chad told her as he stood beside her.

"Pat, come on! Just give it a try!" Sharpay, who was now standing in front of Zeke, pleaded.

"NO!"

"For me?"

"Let me think about that…NO!"

"But you said you wanted help!"

"Wait, back up. Pat, you asked Sharpay, of all people, for help? With what?" Troy asked, earning a glare from Sharpay.

"She said there was a cute guy and she needed help to impress him. Duh." Sharpay answered his question.

"A guy?! A cute guy?! Pat, you're like, twelve. Way too young to be interested in boys." Troy said sternly.

"I'm fourteen."

"Still!"

"Guys, STOP!" Gabriella interrupted the quarrel. "Sharpay, she doesn't like pink. Just admit to the fact and lay off." Sharpay pouted and backed off, deciding to steal one of the cookies Zeke had made. "Patricia, we can help you with that problem with the cute guy. By the way, I want his name and a full description." Troy was about to protest, but Gabriella started talking before he could. "And Troy, your sister is old enough to be interested in boys. If you argue, I'm not going to help you study for any of your tests." Troy immediately shut his mouth because he needed to pass this year if he wanted to be on the team and get a scholarship.

"Fine, only because you know I need help with my homework and studying. You're so evil," Troy muttered the last part to himself. Luckily, she didn't hear him. But Chad did.

"Tell me about it, man. Girls…can't live with them, can't live without them." Chad shook his head.

--

Jimmy and Donny were a few tables away, eating their lunch and just talking about anything that came to mind. When Patricia came running in, Jimmy had been watching the group intently and tried his best to listen to what they were saying. After Gabriella had told them to stop arguing, he heard that she was in fact Troy's sister and he got a smile on his face.

"Yo, Donny," Jimmy interrupted what his friend was saying. "Bolton has a younger sister. The one we were talking about in gym; that's her."

"So?" Donny asked, confused.

"So, this means we need to start planning on how I can get her to fall for me."

* * *

**Woo! New chapter done! Lol!**

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it a bit funny, because I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be serious. College talk, blah blah blah. Lol :P So, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and review!!**

**5 reviews for a new chapter! BTW, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! Everybody is excited to be reading this story and I'm excited to write it!**

**Abbey xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I GOT HSM3 ON DVD. I HAVE ALREADY WATCHED IT A BILLION TIMES. THE HEAD BOB IN SCREAM…I DIED.**

**Sorry for the long update…school, midterms (blah!), watching this AWESOME show (Veronica Mars. Check it out!!!), SCHOOL, being sick, you get my drift.**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No…nothing.**

* * *

It was the last period of the first school day, and Troy was already counting down the minutes until the bell rang. He was sitting in his chemistry class, watching the teacher drone on and on about the class. He wasn't really listening though.

Being a senior had its perks, but it definitely had its downs. More homework, more stress, more homework, less sleep, less time to spend with your friends or your girlfriend, scholarship worries, college worries, and did I mention more homework?

He already had three essays due in the next few days, and a project coming up for this chemistry class. Then to top those off, his dad scheduled basketball practices all this week after school to get the guys into shape and decide who was and wasn't going to be on the team. Ms. Darbus was talking to him, Gabriella, and the rest of the drama club about this year's Winter Musical, and various dances and events happening throughout the school year. High school life was tough.

"Mr. Bolton?" His teacher, Mrs. Franks, asked him, seeing he wasn't really paying attention.

No response.

"Mr. Bolton?!"

Still no response.

"TROY BOLTON!"

"I'M AWAKE!" He shouted, jumping from his position and looking at his surroundings. Some kids giggled and others whispered to their friends.

"I can see that," She remarked. "And I can also see a 1000 word essay about not paying attention in class on my desk tomorrow, am I correct?"

Troy groaned. _Great,_ he thought. _Another assignment I have to do._ "Yes, Mrs. Franks."

"Good. Now, as I was saying…"

* * *

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kate were sitting in their physics class, talking. The teacher had gone over all of the rules and information, and they were left with half of the period to chat. They were all sitting in a square in the desks.

"I still don't know how Shar got into this class," Kate commented.

"HEY!" The entire room went silent as everybody, including their teacher, looked at them. "Nothing to see here!" Sharpay turned her attention to the girls. "Thanks a lot!"

"Moving on," Taylor interrupted, "have you guys decided where you're going to college?"

That was the question that was haunting the group of friends ever since the summer. They all knew that high school would end and they would only have months left of being together in Albuquerque. Everybody would go their separate ways, and all of their fun times together – good and bad – would soon just be memories until holiday breaks where they could see everybody again.

"I applied to pretty much every college out there," Kate answered. "I'll have to decide when I get those letters."

"Julliard is my new home. I already have my dorm colors and furniture on the way there." Sharpay said, filing her nails.

"What about you, Gab?" Taylor asked.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke up. "Well, I'm just not that sure yet. I mean, I'm going to one college, and everybody is going to be somewhere else and-"

"Troy's not going to be there." Kate finished. Gabriella frowned a bit and nodded.

"Yeah. He's thinking of either U of A with Chad or Duke. I applied to both of those colleges and every other college he applied to, but I got a letter back from Stanford the other day…"

"So? What did it say? Did you get in? Oh of course you did! Congratulations Gabby!" They cheered for her. This made Gabriella frown even more.

"Why are you so sad about it? I thought it was your dream to go there," Sharpay asked.

"It is," She replied, biting her lip. "My mom and I have talked about it since I was born. But now that I've met Troy, everything changed. When we graduate, I want to marry him someday."

"Marry? Gabriella, Troy is one of your first boyfriends. You guys will probably break up before college and then you'll meet somebody there and-" Taylor and Kate put their hands over Sharpay's mouth to keep her from saying anything else. Gabriella looked at her shocked, unable to comprehend what she just said.

"We're going to break up?" She couldn't believe it. After dreaming and wishing that they would get married, they were going to break up?

"Gabriella, that's not what she meant-"

"She meant if you meet another guy you guys will break up-"

"And you and Troy will get back together-"

"And get married! Doesn't that sound splendid?" Kate finished.

Gabriella remained silent. She finally spoke up, but her voice was at a whisper. "Are we really going to break up?"

"NO!" They shouted. Once more, everybody looked at them. The teacher was ready to say something, but Sharpay interrupted. "It's nothing! We're just knocking some sense into her. We'll be quiet now."

"And if you're not, I'm moving your seats. Just because you're a senior doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules." The teacher gave them a look before going back to the paperwork on her desk.

Gabriella raised her hand, wanting to leave class. "May I go to the restroom?" She asked. The teacher nodded and she grabbed her books and purse and walked out of the room.

"Nice going, Shar." Taylor and Kate said, going back into a conversation and Sharpay kept filing her nails.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't stand it. After talking with the girls a few minutes ago, she felt sick to her stomach. Even just thinking that Troy was going to a different college made her feel down. She was in love with him, and she knew she couldn't deny it. East High was like her second home, and everybody in it was like her family.

As she was walking, she bumped into somebody and they both went flying to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Gabriella apologized, picking up her papers.

"It's okay, Gabby. It's not like I died or anything." Patricia chuckled, picking up the hall pass that she had. "Where were you off to?"

She looked up and looked at Patricia. "Um…just somewhere I guess. I need to think."

"Let me guess, about college?" She nodded. "Troy's worried about it too. And having to be away from you for up to four years. He's a mess."

"He is?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh yeah, believe me." They stood up and started walking down the hall. "He's actually studying more instead of playing basketball on our court in the backyard so he had a chance to get to Stanford and go to college with you. But then dad went crazy when he saw Troy not practicing and said that basketball was his future, not going to a school like Stanford."

"Wow," was all she could get out.

"I know, it's pretty crazy," Patricia agreed. "So why did you look like you were about to cry when we ran into each other?"

She was quiet for a moment, thinking about if she should tell Patricia about the girls' conversation. "Well, me and the girls were talking, and they kinda said something that upset me…"

"What did they say? I'm stealing all of Sharpay's clothes after school anyway for what she did in the cafeteria."

"Talk about colleges came around, and I said that I really wanted to go to the same college as Troy," Gabriella explained. "And then Sharpay said that we were going to break up before college and I'd meet somebody else and-"

"She said that?!" Patricia exclaimed. "You don't believe her, right?"

"Not exactly…"

"Ugh, I'm going to dye all of her pink things to orange." She schemed. "That way she'll be reminded of the wrath of Patricia Bolton, basketball player."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm right along with you."

"You should talk to him about colleges," Patricia said. "He's pretty worried too. Maybe it'll calm him down. He's been jumpy when the mail comes because of acceptance letters."

"Okay, I will. Or wait, he can probably meet me now," She got her phone out and texted Troy:

_Hey, can u meet me at the rooftop garden? I need to talk to u about something.  
xoxo Gabby_

"What's the rooftop garden?" Patricia asked.

"Troy's secret hiding spot." Gabriella answered.

"Oh, nice. It must be nice up there, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Gabriella's ringtone interrupted them.

_Yeah, I'll be right there.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Troy_

"Wow, he really is whipped. Look at all of those x and o's!" Patricia said.

She giggled and started walking down the hall. "I'll see you later, Pat! And don't get lost!" She waved and turned around, looking at her phone again.

"Haha, funny!" She shook her head. "Oh dang, where's my classroom? Stupid school…"

* * *

Gabriella walked up the stairs to the secret garden. She saw Troy standing by the edge, looking at the scenery. Gabriella stood behind him and spoke.

"Well, you get up here fast."

He jumped and turned around, smiling when he noticed it was Gabriella. He walked over to her and took her hand. "What's up? It's only the first day of school and we're already skipping class. You're lucky I'm up here, because my chemistry teacher hates me."

"Oh, she doesn't hate you." Gabriella said and they went to sit down on the bench. "I wanted to talk about college."

Troy groaned and laid his head back on the bench. "Gabs, it's only the first day of school. We can talk about this another time."

"No, because I want to talk about it now. We might be thousands of miles away, Troy, and I'm afraid. I've never had somebody like you in my life, and only being here with you for about two years and then leaving you just blows my mind. I was talking to Patricia, and she said that you were worried about colleges too, and so I thought that-"

"You got accepted to Stanford, huh?"

Silence fell over the two, as they both just sat there, thinking.

"Yeah. And it's terrible." She finally answered.

"Terrible?" Troy sat up. "Gabby, this has been your dream. You got accepted to the college of your dream and you're going. I'm so proud of you, Gabriella! You're definitely going, right?"

"I'm thinking about it…"

"Thinking about it? Gabriella, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. You going to Stanford, becoming anything you want to be. And I'll be there the whole time, supporting you. Just not at Stanford. But I'll always be thinking about you accomplishing your dream, and then we'll go and have the rest of our lives to be together." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much, do you know that?"

"But you know I love you even more, Brie. We knew this moment would come, and it's coming fast. We'll just have to make most of the time we do have together, and the time that will come eventually. It'll be fine, just you wait and see."

She smiled, and as they both leaned in to kiss. But, just as it happened once, it happened again.

The bell rang.

She jumped, and stood up, trying to pull Troy up with her. "Come on, let's go see a movie or something!"

He laughed and stood up with her, both running down the stairs.

"I knew I hated that bell." He commented, chuckling to himself. "First Chad, then sprinklers, and now bells. What's next?"

* * *

**I KNOW, suck-ish chapter. I hate it. The ending was nothing that I was aiming at, but I really wanted to get this done and posted.**

**Ugh…I'm losing my touch. :-/**

**So…review? Please? All of you probably hate me now because of my horrible writing skills/updating…dang it. I know, it's my fault.**

**5 reviews for a new chapter! And I PROMISE, it will be up soon.**

**xoxo Abbey**


End file.
